Nous sommes morts sous le soleil
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Se situe dans l'univers de "Nous avons grandi sous le soleil". Face à la mort brutale de ceux qu'on aime, notre monde vole en éclats, et une âme brisée peut faire un choix qui risque de lui coûter cher... Y a t-il un mince espoir de recoller les morceaux, ou est-ce impossible une fois le sang et la poussière répandus ?


**Cet OS est écrit dans un cadre du jeu du Fof, il fallait écrire sur les thèmes "obstacle" et câlin" en deux heures. Pour plus d'informations vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **L'histoire se passe dans l'univers de Nous avons grandi sous le soleil, mais je ne la considère pas comme canon (ici Arial et Marsyas ont vers 18 ans). C'était surtout une excuse pour écrire de l'angst. Sorry not sorry. Attention il y a des morts violentes là-dedans (meurtres).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Parce que je te respecte, cousine, je te laisse une chance de partir.

Arial, pour toute réponse, croisa les bras et resta solidement campée sur ses deux pieds. Marsyas plissa le museau face à son attitude. Il expira longuement.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ôte-toi de mon chemin.

\- Le sentier que tu comptes suivre ne mène qu'à la mort. Je ne te laisserai pas t'y rendre.

Le visage du satyre se crispa.

\- Je suis déjà en plein dedans.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, parce que tu te le répètes encore et encore.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?! hurla Marsyas, à bout de patience, le feu s'embrasant au creux de ses paumes. Ils sont morts, Arial, morts ! Je ne peux pas arrêter les images de danser derrière mes paupières ! Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, que je les oublie, que j'efface les souvenirs de ma famille ?!

Arial ne répondit pas, son visage se teintant de douleur. Mais elle savait que cette dernière n'était en aucun comparable à celle de son cousin.

Lui, tout était vivace dans son esprit. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, ses pensées se tachaient de rouge. Il éclaboussait sa conscience comme il avait éclaboussé son corps, peu de temps auparavant. Et il contemplait, sans comprendre, ses mains couleur vermeille, cette même couleur qui s'étendait sur le sol. Ses yeux se relevaient, pour observer le corps de sa mère qui lui bloquait la vue, ce même corps qui s'effondrait comme une poupée brisée, une barrière mise à bas, barrière qui s'était dressée entre l'enfant et le canon du pistolet désormais fumant.

Un cri strident avait retenti, un cri de bête blessée, et Asriel s'était jeté sur l'homme, l'humain sorti de l'ombre, le métal de l'arme luisant sous le soleil, dirigé vers le sang-mêlé, il avait craché, « abomination », et pressé la détente.

Et maintenant il appuyait sur la détente une seconde fois, et parce les monstres sont plus vulnérables aux attaques physiques, la balle avait traversé le corps de l'homme-chèvre, déchirant la fourrure et répandant de la poussière dans l'air. Une plainte étranglée s'était échappée de la bouche d'Asriel, tandis que l'humain le repoussait brutalement.

« Dégage, putain de monstre. »

En quelques pas, il s'était rapproché de Marsyas et avait enfoncé le canon sur le front de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, au contact du métal froid, sentit son corps tout entier parcouru de tremblements, et il était tombé à genoux, le béton écorchant sa peau.

« NE TOUCHE PAS À MON FILS ! »

La chaleur avait embrasé l'atmosphère, et l'humain avait poussé un braillement inhumain, transformé en torche vivante. Le feu dévorait sa chair, répandant une odeur nauséabonde, et il s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, avant de trébucher et de se tordre au sol, ses vociférations se mourant petit à petit.

Asriel, sans tenir compte du meurtrier, s'était traîné vers le corps de sa femme, et son garçon juste derrière elle, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'homme-bouc tenait son ventre d'une main, tentant d'endiguer le flot de poussière qui fuyait de son corps, alors qu'il saisissait la main poisseuse de sang de celle qu'il aimait. Il perdait ses forces, son état ayant empiré à cause de l'attaque qu'il avait lancée. Les joues d'habitude si rosées de Chara avaient perdu toute couleur, mais étrangement, son visage aux yeux clos avait un air paisible.

Marsyas était resté immobile, tandis que son père lui lançait un doux regard de réconfort, alors que son corps se transformait petit à petit en poussière. Celle-ci avait recouvert Chara comme un linceul poudré grisâtre. Marsyas était resté comme paralysé, tandis qu'il entendait des gens s'agglutiner autour de lui – qui ? il ne savait pas, plus – pousser des clameurs horrifiées face à la scène. Mécaniquement, il avait tendu une main vers le visage de sa mère, touché du bout des doigts la peau froide, et lorsqu'il l'avait retirée, le sang et la poussière y étaient collés, comme une marque indélébile.

Alors seulement il avait hurlé, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il avait agrippé le corps de sa mère, comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée, et avait refusé de la lâcher, même quand des mains inconnues voulurent le séparer d'elle, il ne céda pas, sa gorge continuant d'émettre des sons qui perçaient le cœur de qui les entendait.

O*O*O*O*O

L'homme appartenait à un groupe d'extrémistes anti-monstres. Mais s'il avait agi seul, s'il s'agissait d'un attentat organisé par plusieurs personnes, cela, Marsyas n'en avait que faire. On eût dit qu'il avait été frappé de démence, alors qu'il se débattait entre les mains du personnel de l'hôpital, criant qu'il voulait voir ses parents, refusant d'imaginer qu'ils étaient morts, morts, morts. On lui avait injecté un tranquillisant, et il s'était enfoncé dans un gouffre noir, pour se réveiller dans sa chambre, et à ce moment-là tout lui avait paru vide, vide, vide. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que sa cousine était pelotonnée contre lui, dans un câlin vainement réconfortant alors qu'elle pleurait en silence, Penny et Voxy assoupies contre le lit parce qu'elles avaient voulu veiller sur le sang-mêlé.

Marsyas n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse pleurer aussi longtemps, qu'il ait autant de réserves de larmes. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé comme du verre, et les morceaux éparpillés aux quatre vents. Sa voix ne produisait rien d'autre que des gémissements de douleur, comme s'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole.

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il s'était tu brutalement. Sa famille tentait de lui offrir un soutien, alors que tous étaient frappés par le deuil, mais il restait silencieux, apathique, mangeant à peine, arborant l'expression d'un homme mort à l'intérieur. Il allumait la télé, l'ordinateur, pour suivre le déroulement de l'enquête, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne versa pas une larme durant l'incinération, où les cendres de sa mère avaient été mêlées à celles de son père, suivant sa dernière volonté. Mais ensuite sa façade stoïque s'écroula lorsqu'il saisit l'urne et il pleura et hurla de nouveau, face à cet objet qui était la preuve que ses parents n'étaient plus là.

Une fois les cendres dispersées, il s'était mis à suivre l'enquête de nouveau, à la recherche du moindre indice sur ceux qui avaient détruit son monde. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne répondait plus aux paroles de sa famille.

Une nuit, Arial entendit des pas sur la pointe des pieds et des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

Et maintenant elle se tenait là, face à lui, dans ce terrain vague, ce lieu qui servait de frontière.

Marsyas avait trouvé l'endroit où se terraient les responsables, et Arial n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire. L'odeur du sang collait à la peau du satyre, et malgré tout il était prêt à accentuer cette puanteur.

\- Marsyas… Tuer ces gens ne ramènera tes parents.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Est-ce que tu vas agir comme dans ces films stupides où le héros se dresse en obstacle contre celui qui veut se venger et l'amadoue avec de belles paroles ?! Oh tiens et tant qu'on y est, tu te sacrifieras en m'affrontant pour épargner ces types au nom de la justice ou d'un truc du genre !?

\- Ces gens peuvent mourir, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Marsyas fut pris de surprise face à ces mots. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, de la part de son idéaliste de cousine. Celle-ci serra les dents, violemment, la colère déformant ses traits.

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais les rayer de la surface de la terre. Tu crois que ça ne me déchire pas, de les savoir en vie, insouciants, alors que l'un des leurs a commis un meurtre ? Qu'à cause de leurs paroles de haine qu'ils transmettent comme une peste, mon oncle et ma tante sont morts ? Je les déteste, tu m'entends ? Ils me débectent ! Je voudrais que les gens comme eux disparaissent !

Elle crispa les poings, tête baissée, tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée par la fureur.

\- Peut-être qu'à tête reposée, je te dirais que oui, c'est mal de vouloir les attaquer. Mais là, ça n'a plus d'importance. Si je sers d'obstacle entre eux et toi, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Elle releva le regard, plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de rubis.

\- Ce que tu fais, c'est une mission suicide. Même si tu as ta magie, tu seras seul face à un nombre inconnu d'hostiles. Et si tu es débordé par la multitude ? Et s'ils avaient suffisamment d'armes pour te transformer en passoire ? J'ai déjà perdu une partie de ma famille ; je refuse de te perdre, toi aussi.

Marsyas cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois, s'imprégnant des paroles de celle qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur. Elle vit, à son regard, que son esprit oscillait sur une crête fine, hésitant sur quelle pente il allait dévaler.

Puis il se prit le visage entre les mains, gémissant comme un chien battu, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa peau.

« Aide-moi… »

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, avec précaution, comme si un geste brusque pouvait tout faire basculer, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules. Une aura bleue entoura les deux adolescents, et ils disparurent.

O*O*O*O*O

Arial les avait téléportés dans un autre endroit désert, mais ce depuis plus longtemps. L'eau brillait d'une douce lueur phosphorescente, et des grains de lumière voletaient ici et là. Une musique grave et calme résonnait en ce lieu, qu'on appelait Salle des Vœux car c'était là qu'avaient poussé les Fleurs Echo, ces grandes plantes d'un bleu sombre qui répétaient encore et encore les paroles murmurées face à leurs pistils.

Entre les hautes herbes, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent en silence, sans desserrer leur étreinte. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, tandis que, bercé par les échos, la mélodie et le clapotis de l'eau, Marsyas commençait à s'assoupir contre l'épaule de sa cousine.

Ils aimaient beaucoup cet endroit, qui leur faisait office de jardin secret. L'atmosphère rassurante de ce lieu agissait comme un baume sur le cœur du garçon, même s'il était temporaire.

Arial observa le visage un peu plus paisible du satyre, puis posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer tes parents. Mais je te promets d'être toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'aide.

Elle n'aimait pas faire des promesses. Mais si elle devait s'enchaîner à un serment, elle préférait que ce soit lui qui en tienne les maillons.

Et les Fleurs Echo répétèrent leurs pleurs muets.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas n'oubliez pas de mettre une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Cao**


End file.
